【秀业】失控节奏【H】
by agoodgirlinmyheart
Summary: 短短短…


【H.】

1.

一个人都看不到…寺坂此时觉得自己好似无头苍蝇一般在这偌大的基地内部乱撞。值得庆幸的是，自从和营见面之后就一个敌人也没有遇到。刚刚的一番疾跑令原寿美铃气喘吁吁，频繁又粗重的换气声更是令寺坂觉得自己所有的脑神经都绞成了一团乱麻。

"喂喂，你到底知不知道该怎么走啊？"

原寿美铃气势汹汹地问道。

这就是一味的乱跑的后果。在匆忙的逃离追兵后，又没有再遇到同伴。即便是身为一名强壮的男性alpha，寺坂也有一种坐下来好好休息一番，毕竟已经运动了这么久了，似乎远远的超出了体能训练时的运动量—

以及这种无力感—伴随着这种情绪出现的同一时间还有在脑海中浮现出来的一脸相当中二神情的红发青年的冷嘲热讽。

这个家伙究竟被救出来了没有啊…还有那个浅野学秀，参与这次行动根本就是为了自己那种挖掘秘密的无聊私欲罢了吧？

不过目前的清醒已然容不得寺坂继续思考那个他怎么看怎么不顺眼的浅野学秀：眼前出现的正是他们就在几小时前营救失败的那名白发同学，挥舞的触手让两人都有种仿佛穿越回一年前的熟悉感。

看来这个混蛋说的"手术"已经结束了。寺坂龙马死死盯着少年，尽量不让自己的注意力被无规则舞动的触手所干扰；同时原寿美铃警惕地环顾四周—只有他们三个人在。不知道是否能够松一口气，从头到尾都实在是特别的奇怪，似乎根本就没有什么逻辑—原寿美铃这么想着，稍微放松了对自己后方的戒心，尽最大可能、全心全意的将注意力集中在寺坂和营两人身上。

如果发生战斗，第一时间逃离现场。

寺坂龙马和移植了触手后的堀部营的战斗力她都相当清楚。如果她在场，绝对会令寺坂分心，给他带来极大的困扰，两个人都有可能被俘虏；相反的，如果她以最快速度离开了战场，两个人都逃脱的可能性很大。再不济，寺坂被俘虏的话，身为宝贵的alpha，军方应该不会对他造成生命威胁。

"别担心，我不会动你们。"伴随着堀部营的开口，两方之间的气氛似乎更加紧张了一些。

堀部营轻轻叹了口气："你们没有猜错，他们确实是要我把你们处理掉的。但是这是我的私人意愿。如果你们信不过我的话，可以继续保持高度警戒—只是这样会很消耗精力而已。"

"你想做什么？"原寿美铃开口问道，她已无暇抹去额上浮出的汗珠。她甚至有一种周围越是安静，就越让她对堀部营的目的感到怀疑的感觉。

"是来为你们提供情报的。" 堀部营继续说道，"幕后黑手是柳沢，你们应该猜出来了吧—"见两人似乎陷入思考之中而呆愣在原地，时间已经不是特别充裕了，因此营选择打断他们的思考，"不过他现在已经不在这里了，具体原因我不清楚。在手术结束后、我刚刚清醒过来的那一段时间里，我听到那些研究员说有个女孩子接种触手后暴走了，我推测应该是雪村。你们有遇到班里其他同学吗？"

在高度紧绷的神经下，已经完全没有了夜晚来临时应有的困意；堀部营刚刚的话语中蕴含的巨大信息量对两人的冲击却令他们在稍想放松的同时有了一阵虚脱无力感。

"你说亚佳里、她、她移植了触手…？"

"是我猜的。"

寺坂忽然想到了什么—我们一直没有遇到同学和老师他们，难道说是—不可能的吧，雪村一个人的话，又有杀老师和乌间老师的保护，是不会伤害到同学的—这个可怕想法很快被寺坂赶出了大脑。

也许是那些没有人性的研究员被实验成果反咬一口也说不定…看堀部营的样子似乎也没有遇到同学们。"喂，既然已经变强了就尽一份力，如果遇到他们的话就把那些混帐们打晕，然后把我们的同伴安安全全的带出来啊。"

"一定。我得先走了。"

堀部营扭头正想离开，寺坂叫住了他：

"小子，你真的打算留在这种地方吗？"

"这次事情结束后我就会被上面抽调走了，也有可能会离开日本。"

"哦…那能不能告诉我们我们现在在什么位置，要怎么回到出口啊—笑、笑什么笑啊你们两个混蛋？"

—只是又少了一个混蛋朋友，我到底在难过什么啊，切。

2.

"出问题了吗？""你赶快去…"

律感到自己似乎要被灼烧殆尽了，至于身边那些程序员们的对话她也只能听到断断续续的几句。机身没有问题，她自己对自己进行了安全扫描，也没有发现什么—她不知道怎么形容此时的感觉，在她短短的一年的生命里，这是从来都没有体验过的。

"是那个家伙编写的程序吗！"

…对，那个男人编写的程序。

曾经被她藏起来没有被开发商删掉的程序，被HACKED后成为了用来欺骗的一个幌子—应该早就不起作用了才对。

"销毁…反正…资金…足够…再开发…"

运行速度大大下降的律还未来得及分析这几个关键词的含义，就彻底消失在屏幕中了。

人工智能终究是人工智能。真是一个方便的工具呀。

3.

夜已深了。

本来应该是十分安静的房间，却从里面传出了奇怪的声音—不需要过多的解释，这种声音早就在好奇而去偷偷买了被禁止的碟片观看后被少年们所熟知了。伴随着对方双手不安分的在身上四处灵活的游动，还有唇舌翻搅发出的黏腻的水声，房间的温度似乎极具上升。

"…你不是自己一个人睡吗？"浅野学秀侧头短暂的躲过了对方猛烈的攻势，抓住这一间隙询问道。不过对方给出的回答是相当烦躁的啃咬着浅野学秀的脸颊，似乎在抗议一般。对方身上留有发情后淡淡的清香味，由于已经被浅野学秀标记，再加上对方此时此刻并没有处于疯狂的发情状态，omega的气味也显得不再充满了勾走人理性的色情意味，少了几分炽热，而带有了一份之前未曾有过的那种让人想要一直沉溺于中的温和。

然而对方并没有回答浅野学秀的问题。由于此时此刻被压在身下，加上对方似乎具备非常棒的接吻技巧，浅野学秀感到呼吸不是特别顺畅—他根本不想承认这一点，身为一名alpha在情事上被自己的omega支配的话，说出去还是相当没有面子的；再加上他个人的支配欲本来就特别的强—遗传自他的父亲的、抑或说是在这个男人的影响下而产生的那种控制一切的欲望。

那个男人，还有只在梦境中会出现的母亲—下体突然被湿热的口腔包裹的感觉瞬间切断了浅野学秀的思考。这是完全是全新的体验。尽管家教良好，而且大部分时间花费在了学习上，浅野学秀还是承认身为血气方刚的年轻人，他也曾用手解决过生理问题的。但是在被温暖的口腔包裹的一瞬间他居然有种想要射了的感觉。

"真小。"对方一边用手抚弄自己睾丸，一边毫不留情的毒舌，似乎在期待着浅野学秀的回答。不过对方显然没有那么"善良"，浅野学秀正决定毫不留情的回击的时候，还未勃起的性器就被对方用嘴含住。

"呃…"浅野学秀不由得发出一声闷哼。

"第一次吗？"身上的人抬起头来调笑道，"像个处男一样？"

"…你难道不是第一次吗？"在此之前从来没有被做这种事情—不容得浅野学秀继续质疑，对方继续埋头舔弄着渐渐抬头的生殖器。被舔弄的性器在月光照耀下，这些颇为色情的水泽泛起银光。在这种强度的快感袭击下浅野学秀感觉自己的理智已经溃不成军。在泪腺分泌出的生理性泪水的模糊下，浅野学秀已经看不清那些液体是溢出的前精还是对方的唾液了。

视觉、听觉、触觉、嗅觉的四重袭击下浅野学秀只得强迫自己偏头闭眼，不去再关注对方对自己下体的动作，强烈的刺激令浅野学秀下肢感到发软，已经使不上劲了。

然而事不遂人愿，相反地，一旦闭上了眼睛，对方带着那种痞气的笑容伸出深红色的舌头一下下舔弄自己性器的样子就更加清晰的浮现在脑海中—贯穿他、贯穿他，脑海中一直有一个声音在这么吵嚷着。

浅野学秀没有意识到，自己的alpha信息素已经源源不断的溢出。对方似乎收到自己信息素的影响，也开始不断地分泌出omega信息素—已经如水乳交融般结合过的两人的信息素都给予了对方相当大的刺激，一直在浅野学秀下半身玩弄他的人在强大的alpha信息素的进攻下开始发出诱人的呻吟和喘息声。

—将理智交付本能，继续遵循着这失控的节奏吧。

4.

"自己坐下来。"沾染上情欲的磁性声音相较平时居然显得更加具备不容反驳的命令意味，身上的人也早不像刚开始那样仍有闲情逸致去挑逗他、愚弄他以观察他的反应。

在omega信息素的驱使下，赤羽业早已从桀骜不驯的野猫变得温顺了许多。两人面对这耸立着的粗壮性器，都咽了一口唾沫。

正当对方准备跨坐在浅野学秀身上时，忽然有极不好的想法划过他的脑海。他起身抓住对方的肩将对方顺势推到，视线可及的范围内刚好有一把折叠伞—

在心中默默的感谢了一下将伞留在房间内的同学，准备起身走去取作案工具的浅野学秀将赤羽业翻了个身，将刚刚褪下的衣服拧成条蒙住了赤羽业的眼睛。

"哟，学生会长这么有情致啊。"尽管说着这样的话，但在此时完全起到的是助情的效果。浅野学秀紧紧地打好了死结，便凑至对方耳边，用一种极为轻松的声音说道："一会你就知道了。"

"欸~…？"

浅野学秀取来折叠伞，在赤羽业已经湿润的穴口比对了一下。抽出伞柄的声音令沉浸于情欲中的赤羽业都不免吃了一惊。"不会吧，这次玩这么大？"伞柄手握处强硬的撑入阴道口的感觉非常的不好—仿佛要撕裂了一般。

浅野学秀似乎还想将伞柄往里塞，但注意到锋利的开关处，就收回了这个念头。"…呵…我就说…学生会长大人怎么会玩…！"赤羽业的话还没有说完，下体瞬间就被一坚硬物粗暴的填充。

"伞帽就好了？"浅野学秀轻轻旋转着雨伞。坚硬而冰冷在伞帽在体内的冲撞令赤羽业一句完整的话都说不出来—好像五脏六腑都要被刺穿一样，随着伞的深入，粗糙的伞布与褶皱在与穴口内壁的摩擦中带来了难以描述的快感。

"啊，看你的样子，感觉应该还不错？"浅野学秀装作不经心的问着。他并没有丰富的性爱经验，在此情此景的刺激下他只想拔掉伞马上扑上去做活塞运动。不过，他一边撸动自己的性器，一边观察着赤羽业的反应—

叫你说我小。

"嘁，赶快进来。"赤羽业实在撑不住了才开口说道。下方的水声以及这种刺激带来的快感使他再也难以咽下自己的呻吟声。看不到浅野学秀这个处男的反应真遗憾啊…？不过这种折磨还是赶快停止才好，相比他也忍不住了吧？

赤羽业在伞被拔出后微微扭头观察了一下浅野学秀。正如赤羽业所料，对方一副很想上却又觉得自己仿佛在服从对方命令一样的样子—只有在这种时候才会把想法全部写在脸上的吧，赤羽业这么想着，轻笑着攀上了对方，轻吻着对方的唇。

"既然你不肯，那就让我来上你吧？"赤羽业在他耳边的温热吐息令他一阵战栗。手抚上穴口，腰身一挺，粗长的性器就没入对方体内大半。

"…哼"怀抱里的人一边舔舐着他的颈部，一边有细碎的呻吟从唇齿间泄出。浅野学秀感觉自己此时似乎就像一台机器，就这么一直、一直机械地干下去吧—

5.

温热的白色浊液喷薄而出，裆部的温热瞬间唤醒了浅野学秀。

—原来是梦啊。浅野学秀无奈地扯了下嘴角。梦里的那个人的呻吟似乎还真实地回响于耳畔。

不过也是，那个人怎么可能在今天晚上来房间找他做这种事情。还有，这个房间里还住了这么多人啊…居然会差点沉沦于这么虚假的梦境，淫欲果然是糟糕的事物。

浅野学秀换下了裤子，看向窗外—天色已经微亮。整理好着装后，他起身向E班的房间走去—他还有许多事情需要确认；倘若E班的其他同学没有回来的话，他决定再去一次基地，同时也要联络父亲，请求一些援助。

—等会见面的时候还是问候一下吧。想起晚上的春梦，浅野学秀仍然一阵脸红。

轻轻的推开房门，呼之欲出的"早安"被强硬的咽了下去。

一个人也没有。赤羽业也不在。

就像那些人从未来过。


End file.
